


Sock Ball

by GuileandGall



Series: Free To Be [27]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: A moment of silliness while folding laundry evolves into something more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A short bit of fluff.

**Sock Ball**

The thump on his forehead was soft, but got his attention nonetheless. Matt looked up, eyes searching the room. The culprit made no attempt to disguise their guilt. Remy just stood there, one hand on her hip while the other tossed another ball gently.

His hand searched his lap and found the other projectile. After a moment of inspection he looked up at her, mouth gaping. “Did you just throw a sock ball at me?”

Remy nodded, smirking at him. “What ya gonna do about it?”

 _Good question,_ he thought. Then he threw the ball back at her, but she dodged out of the path of his toss. In return, she opened fire, revealing that she had more than just that one balled up sock prepared. 

Matt tucked up, pulling his arms over his face as she pelted him. Through the space between his wrists, he noticed Remy walking slowly toward him. Every once and awhile he fired another back at her. She caught the last one and threw it back at him. 

When her hands gripped his wrists, he dropped his hands and earned a long, deep kiss. But before he could get his arms around her waist she was already stepping away with her hands propped on her hips.

“So what do you think?” she asked with a laugh, her eyes dropping to her chest, which was much more ample than usual, if not a little lumpy.

Matt narrowed his eyes and studied her. Then grabbed her arm and pulled her onto his lap. Once Remy settled on his lap, he pulled at the collar of her shirt and peeked in. “Meh.”

“Meh?”

He opened her top and pulled the socks out with a shrug. “What can I say? I like yours better,” he insisted. His hands pushed the tight fabric up and over her breasts then stared her dead in the eye as teased featherlight kisses across her chest.

“Guess that’s a good thing, but I just wanted to get your eyes off that tablet.” Remy pulled her arms out of her sleeves, then yanked the sports bra off. 

“And my hands I’m guessing,” Matt teased as Remy arched into his touch.

His hands kneaded, while hers cupped his cheeks and tilted his head upwards to steal another passionate kiss.


End file.
